


Best left to best friends.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candles, Emotional Support, Friendship, Gen, Inktober 2017, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-breakup, SECOND YEAR SQUAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Someone dated Tanaka for a joke. Ajoke. Finding out when she breaks up with him breaks his heart, but he's going to be okay.He'll be okay.I'll be okay.Tanaka's best friends are there to help him through, it, after all.





	Best left to best friends.

There were many things that came without warning. Surprises, bad days, dramatic weather changes… Betrayal. 

Break-ups generally had many warning signs beforehand, little things that gave off the idea something wasn’t right, or disagreements that were never resolved. But Tanaka hadn’t seen any of that, or maybe he had been too caught up in the golden glow of feeling loved that he’d never noticed.

What he had thought was a blossoming and sturdy relationship turned out to be a practical joke, and he was the victim. When she - a third year- had broken up with him, confessing it was just ‘a bit of fun’ and a dare from her friends, Tanaka had skipped practice and gone straight home.

He felt like he’d had his heart ripped out and been left to wither in the dumpsite. 

Saeko was still at work, so he had the house to himself, and despite it being only 4 in the afternoon, he shut himself in his room, closed the curtains, and buried himself in bed, not even bothering to change.

He didn’t remember crying himself to sleep, but he must have done because he was waking up a couple of hours later.

And he wasn’t alone. In the dim light of the room, his curtains blocking out the sun hanging low in the sky, he can spot 4 familiar figures over by the table, quietly talking amongst themselves and doing homework.

“What’re you guys doing here…?” They whip their heads round to him, and the smallest bundles towards him, shuffling across the carpet on his knees like there’s a rocket trapped to his back.

“Ryuu!” He forces on a smile, but he can’t bring himself to mirror Noya’s energy, instead rolling onto his back and rubbing at his eyes. Noya, as always, rambles without prompting.

“We heard what happened so we came straight here after practice ‘cus we were worried, and Chikara had a spare key from that time you were sick and Saeko-nee-chan had to work, so here we are!” Tanaka makes a soft groan of confusion.

“Heard it? From where?” Kinoshita and Narita exchange a worried glance whilst Ennoshita pulls Noya back from bedside, giving Tanaka the space he needs and covering Noya’s mouth to muffle his answer. He waits until Kinoshita and Narita nods before _he_ answers.

“Kiyoko told us when she came into practice. She saw it happen and tried to call you back, but… You must have been in a pretty bad state not to notice.”

“... Oh.” His lackluster response just worries them more, and Ennoshita takes his hand away from Noya’s mouth when the libero frowns behind it. He pushes himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting Tanaka’s chest through the thick bedding.

“C’mon, man, you’re only gonna feel worse stayin’ in bed like this. Let us help you, yeah?” As Noya reaches over to open the curtains, Tanaka grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

“Don’t open them. I look like shit.”

“Well, duh. You just got your heart broken.” 

“Noya!” Narita chastises him with a hiss, whilst Kinoshita frantically makes an ‘X’ with his arms to tell him to quit, and Ennoshita slaps a hand over his face, dragging it down in exasperation.

“What? I’m right.”

“It’s true, but you shouldn’t _say_ it.” Noya sticks his tongue out at Kinoshita, wriggling back round so that he lies completely on top of Tanaka, poking at his face.

“You need some kind of light in here!”

“Too bright.” Narita rummages through some drawers at the back, knowing that Tanaka doesn’t care much for privacy. He shares everything is his friends, along the lines of “what’s mine is yours, unless my sister asks”. It’s been that way since first year.

“You’ve got some matches and candles here. How about those?”

“... Which ones?”

“There’s, uh, summer scoop, fireside treats, autumn night, forbidden apple, or… Kilimanjaro stars? Wow, you have a lot of weird fragrances.” Tanaka grunts, going quiet whilst Kinoshita plugs his laptop into the socket, intent on messaging the rest of the team.

Honestly, it had been hilarious how the first years had immediately put aside their differences to start planning murder, but Kinoshita wanted to make sure they hadn’t _actually_ done something illegal.

Then again… The third years might need checking up on too. Kiyoko had seemed enraged under her calm exterior, and Suga had cracked his knuckles with a dangerous grin upon hearing the news. Asahi had wanted to check Tanaka was okay, but Noya had assured him that this was a job best left to best friends.

“The… marshmallow one.”

“Fireside treats it is.” Narita lights up the candle, making sure it’s not near anything that’s going to catch, and puts it safely on the table. It adds a little light to the room, but nothing that would blind them.

Noya insistently pats his hands against Tanaka’s cheeks, until he sits up, throwing Noya back. Noya grins. The intention had been to rile him up so he was more responsive from the very beginning.

“Will you stop that?!”

“He’s aliiiiive!” Tanaka rolls his eyes, but the corner of his lips twitches up. Even when he’s had his heart shattered into a million pieces, his four friends are able to lift his spirits and make him feel more normal. Less of…

Less of a _joke_. His face must fall again, because Ennoshita claps a hand on his shoulder roughly and shoves some clean clothes in his face. 

“Get changed! I can’t believe you took a nap in your _uniform_ , that’s just disgusting. You’ve had those clothes on all day.”

“I’ve had the same _underwear_ on for two days!”

“Noya, that’s-... I don’t even have the words for how barbaric that is.” Grinning, the libero stands proud with his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out proudly. Kinoshita makes a sound of disgust and tries to push him over, all in playfulness, whilst Narita finishes up his homework.

Tanaka changes into the clothes Ennoshita threw at him, not caring much about anyone seeing his boxers since they share the same space in the clubroom before volleyball.

“You okay?” Under the hubbub of the other three, Ennoshita leans in, nudging Tanaka with his shoulder and asking the question quietly, little more than a whisper. Tanaka looks over the group, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile. 

He’s still hurting, still _broken hearted_ , but there’s comfort in the company, marshmallow scent soothing his soul.

“I think I will be.”

And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Inktober!   
> Prompts were Friend and Candles.
> 
> Thanks for reading~!  
> Please kudos/comment!


End file.
